When good,bad, and Champion collide
by Megalugiagal2003
Summary: My first fic, it involves Ash & co.,TR, and Lance being stuck together.Rated PG just to be safe. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prolauge

Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon,blah blah blah I'm sure you've heard this before.  
  
THE CAST!:  
  
MLG(me)  
  
Ash  
  
James  
  
Jessie  
  
Misty  
  
Brock  
  
Tracy  
  
Lance  
  
Main Side Characters:  
  
Marina(I bash her some,so beware)  
  
Kenta  
  
Jun'chi  
  
(the setting is in the middle of a forest,where else?)  
  
Ash:What a nice day out! And we're not lost, either!  
  
Misty:That's because I'M holding the map!  
  
Ash:*sweatdrop*Well, Brock was holding the map all those other times!  
  
Brock:HEY! Don't blame it on me!  
  
Suddenly,from out of nowhere, a vortex appears and sucks the trio up!  
  
Ash,Misty,and Brock:AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
James:Jess, we haven't had anythign to eat in days!  
  
Jessie:Shut your mouth! I'm hungry too!  
  
Meowth:Hey guys, isn't that an apple tree up ahead?  
  
Jessie:It is! How conveinent!  
  
*the trio run over to the appel tree, but are sucked up by a vortext*  
  
James:What's with the vortexes?  
  
(BECAUSE I SAID SO!)  
  
James:*whimper*  
  
(the scene changes to a far out part of Mount Silver)  
  
Lance:Ah, Mount Silver. No rabid fans here.  
  
*suddenly, a vortex sucks up Lance*  
  
Lance:Wasn't that a little TOO quick?  
  
(It's either that or I have you attacked by rabid fans)  
  
Lance:I'll go with the weird vortex thing...  
  
(the scene changes to the middle of the forest,when suddenly all the people sucked up by the vortext appear from the sky and land on top of each other)  
  
Brock:Misty, get off of me!  
  
Misty:I will when Jessie gets off of me!  
  
Jessie:Well,I'm not moving until Tracey gets off of me!  
  
Everybody but Tracey:How's he get here?!  
  
MLG:Uh....plot hole?  
  
Tracey:I'm not moving until James gets off of me!  
  
James:Well I'm not moving until Ash gets off of me!  
  
Ash:Well I'm not moving until Lance gets off of me!....wait a minute,LANCE?!  
  
Lance:*sweatdrop*  
  
Ash:Dude...*faints*  
  
Everybody but Ash,James and Lance:WAH! NOW WE CAN'T GET UP BECAUSE JAMES WON'T MOVE UNTIL ASH IF OFF OF HIM,AND ASH HAS FAINTED!  
  
MLG:Jeez...*revives Ash and un-piles everybody*  
  
James: All right, why are we here?  
  
Tracey: I think everybody wants to know that. And are you going to hurt/kill me like most authors do?  
  
MLG:Tracey, I won't hurt/kill you, nor anybody else except for Marina.  
  
Tracey:Whew!  
  
MLG:As for why all of you are here, well, um, it's because...uh.....hmmm, I guess you're here because you're here.  
  
*everybody except for MLG facefaults*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Well, the stupid little Prolauge's done! R&R! 


	2. Super Smash Brothers!

(everyone is still in the middle of the forest, they're going to be there for the rest of the fic unless I say otherwise.,so I'm not gonna bother with the setting again for a while)  
  
Ash:Hey, its' the first real chapter!  
  
James:Is it going to have a plot now?  
  
MLG:Yes, it is. It's a slighty random plot, but it's still a plot.  
  
Misty:What do you mean?  
  
MLG:What I mean is that the plot will change from chapter to chapter, but it will all be connected.  
  
Misty:Oh.  
  
Brock:So um, what are we going to do?  
  
*everybody else shrugs*  
  
Jessie:Come on, there must be SOMETHING we can do!  
  
Ash:How about we play Super Smash Bros.?  
  
Everybody else:Okay.  
  
Lance:We can't all play at once,so how will we work this out?  
  
MLG:I know! We'll draw straws, and the 4 people who get short straws play first, and the winner moves on and we'll have 3 new people join! How about that?  
  
Everybody else:Okay.  
  
MLG:Can you say anything but "Okay."?  
  
Everybody Else:Yeah...  
  
MLG:Oh, OK.  
  
*Everybody draws straws, and Brock,Jessie,Meowth,and Misty get the short straws*  
  
MLG:All right, now choose you characters!  
  
Brock:Wait, we're in the middle of the forest, how can we play video games way out here?  
  
MLG:*leaves, then comes back with a TV,N64,Super Smash Bros, and an exstention cord* Hold on....*hooks it all up* There!Now, for the arena...*chooses the weird stage with a heart in the background*  
  
Meowth:Don't you know the name of it?  
  
MLG:No.  
  
Meowth:Oh.  
  
*Brock chooses Ness,Meowth chooses Pikachu,Jessie chooses Samus,and Misty chooses Jigglypuff*  
  
Brock:*has Ness use PK Thunder on Pikachu*Take that!  
  
Meowth:Why I aughtta...*has Pikachu use Thunder on Ness,knocking him out of the ring*  
  
Brock:NO! That was my last life!  
  
Meowth:HAHAHAH!  
  
Misty:*has Jigglypuff Doubleslap Pikachu out of the ring* And that was Meowth's last life.  
  
Meowth:NO!!!  
  
*The game continues for a while, and in the end Ash,Lance,James,and Pikachu are in the last round. Ash chooses Yoshi(and everybody stares at him),Lance chooses Mario,Pikachu chooses Pikachu(who else?),and James chooses Luigi*  
  
Ash:DIE PIKACHU!  
  
Pikachu:Pika?  
  
Ash:Not you ,the one in the game  
  
Piakchu:Cha.(Oh)  
  
Ash:Take this!*has Yoshi swallow Pikachu, and Pikachu falls out of the arena*  
  
Pikachu:PIKACHU!(NO!)  
  
James:Ha!*has Luigi launch a Fireball at Mario*  
  
Lance:Oh no you don't! *has Mario jump over the fireball, then proceeds to knock Luigi out of the ring*  
  
James:NO!!! I lost...  
  
Lance:I WILL KNOCK YOSHI OUT OF THE RING!  
  
Ash:NOT IF I KNOCK MARIO OUT FIRST! *has Yoshi swallow Mario, turning Mario into an egg,teh nprocceeds to have Yoshi attack Mario, bring his damage up to 70%*  
  
Lance:NO! I will not lose! *goes with an all out attack, fireing firebalsl at Yoshi and puncihng him, the assult ends with Yoshi at 80% facing towards Mario and at the edge of the ring* Ha!  
  
Ash:Hm...*has Yoshi swallow Mario, who falls over the edge* Good thing I chose Yoshi.  
  
Lance:NO! How did I lose?!  
  
Ash:Uh, bad luck?  
  
Lance:*glares at Ash*Hmph. I'm leaving. *tries to leave, but is stopped by an invisible barrier* What the-  
  
MLG:Sorry Lance, you're stuck here the whole fic!  
  
Lance:ARGH!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
glad that's done! don't worry, it'll get better later on. 


	3. Like,AHHH!

James & Ash:I'm hungry  
  
Lance:You two are ALWAYS hungry!  
  
Jaems & Ash:No we're not! We're not hungry when we're eating and just after we've eaten!  
  
Lance:Sigh...  
  
Misty:Well, it has been a long time since we last ate...  
  
Brock:Hold on a sec..*digs through his backpack* AH! ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!  
  
Ash:WHAT?! LET ME SEE THAT!*tears apart Brock's backpack looking for food*  
  
Brock:MY BACKPACK!  
  
Ash:THERE'S NO FOOD IN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!  
  
James:NO food?! Why me?!  
  
Jessie:It's not THAT big a deal.  
  
James:Says you!  
  
Misty:We can always find more food....  
  
Ash:How? We're trapped by an invisible barrier!  
  
Misty:Uh.....  
  
Suddenly, MLG swoops in with an Old Country Buffet floting behind her!  
  
MLG:Hey guys: I brought food! Lots of it!  
  
Ash and James:FOOD! *both stuff themselves silly, leaving only 2 ham slices and a carrot cake left*  
  
Misty:Oh great. What are WE supposed to eat?  
  
Ash:It's not my fault you didn't start eating faster!  
  
Misty:YOU FINISHED ALL OF THAT IN 10 SECONDS!!!!*wields her mallet of doom*  
  
Ash:Uh...*stares at the mallet* I didn't finish ALL of it! *drags James over* He ate half of it.  
  
Misty:Good. Now I can mallet 2 people.*mallets Ash and James*  
  
Ash & James:X_X  
  
Jessie:Hey! I'm the only one who mallets James!*pulls out her mallet and hits Misty with it*  
  
Misty:OW! Why I aughtta...  
  
*Jessie and Misty begin a mallet war*  
  
Ash:*wakes up* That, like,hurt. OH NO! Did I say what I think I like,said?AHH! DID,LIKE,SAY IT! HELP ME!  
  
James:Like,what are you talking about?*realizes what he jsut said* LIKE,OH NO!  
  
Brock:I'm saying,like,far away from you 2...wait, I like, said "like"! AHHHH! I'M,LIKE,CURSED!  
  
Lance:*remains silent knowing what horrors await him should he speak*  
  
Jessie:Quit being so,like,afraid of the word "like"!Wait,like,I'm saying it too! Like,AHHHHH!!!  
  
Misty:This is so,like,scary. Like,I'm saying the L-word too!  
  
Tracey:Like,I've gotta scetch this! *realizes that he said hte L- word*Like,NO!!!  
  
MLG:Stay calm everybody. *gets out "Anti-"Like" pills-Guarenteed to rid you of the cursed word forever!", and gives everybody one*  
  
*everbody swallows theirs*  
  
Everybody but MLG:Hey! I'm not saying L-word every 10 words! YAY!  
  
MLG:Good, because the next chapter involves a lot of talking...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
A/N:People who say "like" every few words are so,like,scary. AHHH! I SAID THE EVIL WORD! *takes an Anti-"like" pill* 


	4. Power's out! They're trapped! And Marina...

A/N:The power went out last night, so don't blame me for this idea...THE DOWNED POWER LINE DID IT!  
  
(the scene is inside a locked building, and...)  
  
Lance:I thought we were in the forest. Now we're inside a LOCKED building. HOW?!  
  
MLG:Because I'm the author and I said so.  
  
Lance:Oh,ok.  
  
(AS I WAS SAYING,the scene is inside a locked building, and everybody's wondering how to get out)  
  
Ash:Why doesn't Brock use his Onix and knock over a wall?  
  
Brock:Because this would be the shortest chapter in history, and we don't want MLG mad at us for the shortness.  
  
Ash:Oh.  
  
James:Hey, it's a key!  
  
Everybody:YAY!  
  
*everybody approches a door*  
  
Misty:Here's the door....  
  
*suddenly,the power goes out*  
  
Misty:HEY! The door won't open!  
  
Ash:I guess it needs electricity to open for some reason.  
  
James:THINK OF THE REFRIGERATOR!  
  
Jessie:James, there is no refridgerator.  
  
Lance:Does anybody even know how to SPELL it?  
  
Ash:Sure, i-t.  
  
*Lance facefaults*  
  
Ash:What? You asked if anybody knew how to spell "it".  
  
Lance:-_-'  
  
TRacey:Hey guys, I found a door that's unlocked but I'm not strong enoguh to open it!  
  
Ash:YOU CAN'T OPEN A DOOR?! HOW WEAK ARE YOU?!  
  
Tracey:*glares at Ash and drags everybody to the door*  
  
Brock:WHOA, that door must be 50 feet tall!  
  
Lance:Move aside people. Aerodactyl, go! Hyper Beam!  
  
*Aerodactyl appears and fires a Hyper Beam at the door, destroying it and revealing...MARINA!*  
  
Marina:*notices Lance* GASP! IT'S LANCE! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?CANICANICANICANI?!  
  
Lance:AAHHH! RABID FAN! *flies off on Aerodactyl*  
  
Marina:NOOO!!!*notices Brock* HEY! You're a Gym Leader,aren't you! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?CANICANICANICANI?!  
  
Brock:O_O AHHH!!!*runs away as fast as he can*  
  
Marina:NOOO!!!*notices Misty* HEY! You're a Gym Leader,aren't you! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?CANICANICANICANI?!  
  
Misty:Uhh, sorry...*runs away*  
  
Marina:NOOO!!!*notices Jessie and James* HEY! You're Team Rocket! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?CANICANICANICANI?!  
  
Jessie:I'm famous!  
  
James:I'm out of here!*rusn and drags Jessie along*  
  
Marina:Why does everybody run from me? Sigh...*notices Ash*  
  
Ash:Oh no you don't! CHARIZARD,GO! USE SEISMIC TOSS!  
  
Charizard:CHARRR!!!(DIE!!!)*seismic tosses Marina into the stratosphere*  
  
Ash:Good job, Charizard!  
  
Charizard:Izard char zard!(I did do a good job,and you know it, kiddo!)  
  
Ash:Let's go. *flies off on Charizard*  
  
(The scene changes to a random forest..AGAIN*  
  
Misty:Glad that's over.  
  
Brock:Hey Ash,when'd you get Charizard back?  
  
Ash:Um.....  
  
MLG:SINCE I SAID HE HAD IT!  
  
Ash:Yeah,that's it!  
  
Charizard:Zar...(yawn...) *falls alseep out of bordom*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
This is a little too easy...oh well, I enjoy it! 


	5. What they think of Shippings

A/N:Don't I juice out the new chapters quickly? That's what happens when you get bored easily and when you're bored your brain makes up stories....  
  
MLG:*sneezes 6 or 7 times in a row*Stupid cold...  
  
Ash:Well, at least don't sneeze on us! *points to his shoes, which are covered with mucus*  
  
MLG:O_O' Sorry about that...  
  
Ash:Ugh...*goes off to clean his shoes*  
  
MLG:Well, today we're going to talk about the shippings you guys are stuck in!  
  
Misty:Huh boy.  
  
MLG:Whatever. Anyway, I'd start with Ash, but he's busy,so I'll start with Lance, who's only stuck in 2 shippings to my knowlage. Oh,and I think they're both called "Elite Shipping". Riiight, um anyway, first off we have Lance+Prima/Loreli. What do you think of that Lance?  
  
Lance:No way in hell.  
  
MLG:Right. Next, there's Lance+Delia  
  
Lance:Ash's Mom? Uh,no.  
  
MLG:Ok,moving right along we'l ldiscussing the shippings Brock is stuck ing. First off, Brock+Misty AKA Gymshipping.  
  
Brock:No way hosè.  
  
MLG:Personally, I think that if you had any intrest in Misty we would've seen the whole "Brock sees a pretty girl and asks her out" thing. Then again, Misty's not pretty.  
  
Misty:HEY!  
  
MLG:Chill, Misty. Moving along, Brock+Jessie.  
  
Brock:O_O What are the people who come up with these things smoking?  
  
MLG:I dunno. Next up, we're doing Misty Shippings! Let's start off with the classic AAML(Ash And Misty Love), which is Misty+Ash for thost who don't know for some reason.  
  
Misty:*blushes*NO WAY!  
  
MLG:Come on Misty, we know you have a crush on Ash, even though he couldn't care less about you....  
  
Misty:WHAT?!  
  
MLG:Um, let's continue, shall we? I'll do individual shpping right now. How about Twistedshipping(James+Butch)?And what ARE the people who think of these things smoking?  
  
James:Me? And....BUTCH?! ARE THEY IMPLYING I'M GAY?!?!?!?!?!?!WELL I'M NOT!  
  
MLG:Don't worry James, if anybody who believes that comes along, I'll send them to Pluto! Next, Rocketshipping(Jessie+James)?  
  
Jessie:Uhhh....  
  
James:Ummm....  
  
MLG:I KNOW that one's true! Alright, next up:ASh+Gary  
  
Ash:WHAT?!??????! WHO THE HELL THOUGHT OF THAT ONE? ARE THEY IN AN ASYLUM YET?! DO PEOPLE BELIEVE THIS?!  
  
MLG:Sadly, people DO support this. Not too many people, but there are supporters.  
  
Ash:*has a heart attack* X_X  
  
MLG:Ash? Ash?! ASH?! OMG ASH IS DEAD! *revives Ash* Um, next up is....Bayleef+Ash?!  
  
Ash:What the.....ooookkkaaaay, I care for all of my Pokemon, but not in THAT way...-_-  
  
MLG:Poor Ash, he's stuck with all the weird theories...Um, there's only one left...Pikachu+KECTHUP?!  
  
Pikachu:PIKA PI?! PIKACHU! PI! CHA CHA CHU!(What!? That's ridiculous! I do NOT love ketchup! This shipping is stupid!)  
  
MLG:That's all for today, Read and Review! 


	6. Randomstuff

A/N:Random bashing today, I just feel like hurting things.  
  
Tracey:Uh-oh...  
  
Ash:*gulp*  
  
James:Um, I'll just be going now......*tries to leave, but is stopped by the barrier* Darn...  
  
Jessie:Must you?  
  
MLG:Yes, I must Jessie. And,FYI, this is more or less to satisfy those who want to see me bash SOMEBODY. Don't worry, I won't do this again. Oh, Tracey....*Aeroblasts Tracey to a pulp*That was fun!  
  
Tracey:X_X  
  
Ash:Is he gonna be OK?  
  
MLG:Yes, Ash. Now then...*goes off and returns with a tank* KAKAMIZE!  
  
Everybody but Tracey and MLG:AHHHH!!!  
  
MLG:MUAHAHAHAHA! *blows up Ash* I like destroying things!  
  
Ash:X _ X(that's my attempt to show that Ash's face is in pieces)  
  
MLG:I'm having sooo much fun! *pulls out a BFG 9000* FEEL MY WRATH!*turns towards Misty*  
  
Misty:O_O' Gulp....  
  
MLG:*fries Misty with the BFG 9000* HUZAH! *gets out a Nuke and kills everybody else with that*  
  
Everybody but MLG:X_X  
  
MLG:OK, I'm done.*revives everyone*  
  
Ash:NEVER do that again.  
  
MLG: LOL! Relax, I won't!  
  
Ash:Good.  
  
MLG:Now, to give this chapter more of a purpose, you'll say your opinions of the Pokeomn you have or used to have. Let's start with Ash.  
  
Ash:Um, Ok................Where do I start?  
  
MLG: Er......how do you feel about Pikachu?  
  
Ash:It's a great Pokemon!  
  
MLG:Would you say it's your favorite?  
  
Ash:No...  
  
Pikachu:PIKA PI!?(WHY NOT?!)  
  
MLG:It's not? Um, who is?  
  
Ash:Charizard is!Shame the writers made me release it...  
  
MLG:Smart kid. Um, I'm getitng writer's block for makeing this chapter go on, so I'm stopping it and starting a chapter that'll give the writers of the anime what they desirve! 


	7. Trying to rid Ash of his appitite!

MLG:Today we're going to see how hard it is to rid Ash of his appitite!  
  
Misty:IS THAT POSSIBLE?!  
  
MLG:We'll see. Nobody's had any food for 10 hours, so all of you must be famished. Which is good, because Ash'll be hungry.Now, let's see if we can make him NOT want to eat this pizza!  
  
Ash:FOOD! PIZZA! *dives for pizza*  
  
MLG:AHH!*flys up to prevent Ash from getting the pizza*  
  
Ash:NO! THE PIZZA! FOOD!  
  
MLG:He IS hungry! Sorry Ash, but today we're gonig to rid you of that appitite of yours!  
  
Ash:*falls on the ground laughing*That's a good one!  
  
MLG:Riighttt...Hey, it looks like Gary's coming and ready to kiss you!  
  
Ash:NO! MUST HAVE FOOD!  
  
MLG:O_O This'll be harder than I thought...  
  
Misty:*gets popcorn* This'll be good.  
  
Ash:POPCORN!*attacks Misty in an attempt to get the popcorn*  
  
MLG:*uses her psychic powers to mkae the popcorn vanish*  
  
Ash:NO! MUST HAVE FOOD! *tries to get the pizza but fails*  
  
Misty:X_X  
  
MLG:Note to self:NEVER let Ash get this hungry again. Um, hey ASh did you know that Tracey's your father?  
  
Ash:O_O WTF?! MUST HAVE PIZZA!  
  
MLG:Not even pure idocy gets rid of his appitite...  
  
Ash:Just gimme the pizza!  
  
MLG:NO! *whacks Ash with her tail*  
  
Ash:_ Ow...  
  
MLG:I'VE GOT IT! *whispers somethign in Ash's ear*  
  
Ash:O_O*looks at pizza* Ugh, I've lost my appitite....  
  
Brock:THAT'S POSSIBLE?! ARE YOU FEELNIG ALRIGHT?!  
  
Ash:Relax Brock, I'm fine...  
  
Misty:What DID MLG tell you...  
  
Ash:I dare not repeat it.  
  
MLG:Good boy. *gives Ash an entire Pizza*  
  
Ash:PIZZA! *devours pizza*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What did I say to Ash? I'm not telling! NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! 


	8. Kill the writers!

A/N:Sorry about not updating, I've had writer's block lately.  
  
(The scene is a game show....place)  
  
MLG:Today we're going to play "Kill the writers",a fun game where you kill the writers of the Anime depending on which door you choose! But in order to get that honor, you must answer a question! Ash is first! All right Ash,tell me:Which ending word of a dub title has been used 3 times?And what are the names of the episodes that contain this word?  
  
Ash:Caper;the titles are "The K-9 Caper","The Kecleon Caper",and "The Corsola Caper"!  
  
MLG:Correct! Will you pick door #1,2,3,4,5,6,or 7?  
  
Ash: I choose door #3!  
  
MLG:Door #3 it is! *opens the door to reveal....BARNEY! THE HORROR!* This'll be good! *drags the writer over and tosses him in there with Barney,then proceeds to put up a shield to prevent Barney's evil from reaching everybody else*  
  
Writer:AAAAAHHHHHH!*withers away into nothingness*  
  
Ash:^_^ That was fun to watch!  
  
MLG:Sure is.*sends Barney back to the underworld from which he came* Misty,you're up! What is Remoraid's number?  
  
Misty:Um,#178?  
  
MLG:Sorry, but YOU'RE WRONG! But you get to tourture a writer anyway! Pick a door!  
  
Misty:I choose door #2!  
  
MLG:Door #2 it is! *opens door to reveil a very hungry Gyarados* Dinner time for the chinese dragon!*tosses the writer in*  
  
Writer:O_O Why me? All I did was bring Brock back.....  
  
Audince:SPARE HIM! SPARE HIM! SPARE HIM!  
  
MLG:N-O! N-O! N-O!  
  
*the writer dies a very grusome death*  
  
MLG:The lier! That guy was the one who suggested Charizard leaving,and that is something he never should have done. Brock,you're up! What did Prof.Ivy DOto you?!  
  
Brock:*curls up in a corner*don't mention that name....*points to door #1*  
  
MLG:I'll assume that's the door you're picking. Let's see what's inside!*opens the door to reveil...PROF.IVY?* O_O  
  
Brock:AHHHH!!!!*runs off-stage*  
  
MLG:0_0 Um,riiight. *tosses a writer in there and closes the door*  
  
*screams of horror are heard*  
  
MLG:3 Doors Down,4 to go! James,you're up! On a scale of 1 to 10, how evil is Jessiebelle?  
  
James:1,000,000!  
  
MLG:Correct! And for your pleasure, I've got the writer who forced you to encounter her!  
  
James:*gives writer the Evil Eye* I CHOOSE DOOR #7!  
  
MLG:Good pick!*opens door to reveil...can it be....no! NO! NOT THAT! NO!!!! I CANNOT SPEAK OF WHAT IT IS! Alright, it's just a site where you get pop- up ads every 2 seconds*  
  
Writer:The ultimate terror....*dies of a heart attack*  
  
MLG:*revives writer and tosses him in* Bye bye bye!  
  
Writer:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!*tries to die but finds he cannot* WHY ME?!  
  
MLG:Heh, I made you immortal so you suffer pop-up ads for al leternity! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everybody but MLG:O_o  
  
MLG: O_O' Um, moving along,Jessie, what is 435345*34534+6-44?  
  
Jessie:I DON'T KNOW!  
  
MLG:ANd I don't either! Pick a door!  
  
Jessie:#6  
  
*MLG opens door #6 which contains the movie Titanic,which will never stop playing*  
  
MLG:Better make this writer immortal so he has to watch it forever*does so and tosses writer in*  
  
Writer:no................................  
  
MLG:*closes door* I'm bored, I'm ending this. I'll update this chapter later. 


End file.
